Tom Ury's Mothman Sighting
At 7:15 AM, On November 25th 1966, A shoe salesman named Tom Ury was driving on Route 62 just north of The TNT Area in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye by the riverbank. "It came up like a helicopter and then veered over my car. It began going around in circles about two or three telephone poles high and kept staying over my car." said Tom Ury. Tom was going about 75mph but said that this incredibly large birdlike creature was able to keep up with him easily. "I have a convertible and at first felt it was going to come through the top but after it stayed in the air at about the same height. I didn't feel it would attack." said Ury. The creature flew off toward the Ohio River. Mr. Ury drove into Point Pleasant and immediately contacted Sheriff George Johnson to tell him about what he saw. He later told local reporter Mary Hyre. She featured it in the town's newspapers. "This thing had a wingspan every bit of ten feet. It could be a bird, but I certainly never saw one like it." he told Mary Hyre. Author John Keel included the sighting in his 1975 book, The Mothman Prophecies. In 2002, Tom Ury was interviewed for the Search For The Mothman Documentary. "Estimated Wingspan, lets say, 10 to 12 feet, give or take on either end up to 15. I'd never seen anything that large before in my life, I was scared but I wasn't terrified. Its a strange feeling, I'd never seen anything like it, I hope I never do again, you know, Its just unbelievable." he said in the interview. Local author Jeff Wamsley later interviewed Tom Ury for his 2005 book, Mothman...behind the red eyes. He also kept an audio archive of the interview which was then used in the 2017 documentary The Mothman of Point Pleasant that featured an animated reenactment of the sighting. "I could not see any type of a head or anything, but man, that thing could move. I was going 75 miles per hour, and it's making circles and still keeping up with me and getting lower each time." "I do not remember ever seeing it flap its wings, but when you are driving like I was, looking through the top of your windshield, I could only see it making the big circles, almost like a predatory bird." "I guess I was scared to certain extent. But then, when I realized that this thing was not going to attack me or anything, I did not feel as threatened. When it first started getting lower, it seemed to be more curious about me...almost a mutual curiosity. After that, it wasn't that I was scared, but I was apprehensive." he told Jeff Wamsley. Sources: "Oh, That 'Bird!' It Was Seen Again" Point Pleasant Register Newspaper from Nov 25th 1966 The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel (1975) (Page 86) (Chapter 6) Search for the Mothman Documentary (2002) Mothman...behind the red eyes by Jeff Wamsley (2005) (Page 97) The Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary (2017) Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP Category:Mystery